


Opposite Attracts

by schizotheatre



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, because well they are in their youth, dont ask me where this fic is going, hope you enjoy it my fellow mydays, im try to english bless me lord, literally they are full of hormons, slash of jinyoung, spare me this is my first fic ever, student! brian, student! jae, those two are smartass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizotheatre/pseuds/schizotheatre
Summary: Contraria Contrariis Curantur, sentence that hit jae's mind when he get to know brian.Who knows which another situation will occur between the two?They think they are, just because their brain's capability, how funny.Once again, who knows?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you already here to read my notes a big love and thank you.  
> English isn't my 1st language but nothing is gonna  
> cut me off from writing jaehyunparkian fanfic with burning passion #lezzgetit  
> Also feel free to give any suggestion about the writing fellow readers.  
> Enjoy it and dont forget to stream Stop The Rain (its lit)

"Kang Brian."

"Yes sir?"

"You pairs with Park Jaehyung."

Damn it, can brian's day be anymore chaotic? After this morning he came to school with empty-stomach because his goddamn alarm was broke, now this.

"Are you two gonna stare at each other until midnight? Move to your new seat."

"Okay Mr. huang, but first why i have to deal with this ignorant-always-cool-acted people like him?" jae speaks out.

"You think i want to be around a dumbass like you?" said the silver hair one and the whole class down in laughter.

"Well son, your sarcasm cant bring your grades up. This isn't theatre class. Sit your ass down." said their teacher while spanks jae's head.

Jae is really gonna have mental breakdown right now. So the situation is : Actually this silver head aka kang brian is jae’s forever rival in junior high school.

Rival in _grades_ , rival in _getting woman_.

And now Mr.huang is gonna pair him with this ignorant guy? Well in junior high school they might be stephen hawking in two bodies hot-version. High school? Definetely not. This pair-up thing clearly Mr.Huang’s creative ways to pull up those who has average to below scores by match them “with the best” and then study.

It isn’t that jae’s brain shrink in size nor quality, he has been planning something.

“Park Jae Hyung,”

“What the hell Brian?”

“When we’re gonna do physics together? Make the plans, i cant wait to ‘teach you’.”

Jae is kinda furious, wanna smack that silver head down. But actually his body isn’t as good as his words so he said, “What? Teach me how to break a young girl’s heart carelessly? No thankyou. I prefer being stupid all my life.”

“No you idiot, cant you hear physics?” said brian while his eyes kinda looks confused, not able to say something.

“I dont want to, i dont need to re-learn something i already understand.”

“Then what happen with your scores, forget to study night before? Get distracted by some chick? Or did you getting _scolionophobia?_ Poor you baby park.” the shorter one shout while keeping up his unbearable smirk.

Jae is confuse either than feels attacked. In his previous school life (3 years in junior h.s + 6 months high school) until now, he never hear such sarcasm from Kang Brian’s mouth. Is he didn’t knew Brian that well? Or is he changed from the way he before?

“Jae?” honestly brian’s just getting confused as jae is. The way the taller staring at him, what he thinks about? It is normal when jae spout out whatever comes to his mind, but now Brian’s hard-made-sarcasm just float in the air, no response. And he had to ask twice.

“Oh, well it depends on how busy you are Mr.Kang, when did you have a spare time off your bullshit activities?”

Brian smirks again, relieved. That sounds really normal, really jae.

“Wait jae, i know you’re stupid but not this _stupid._ If you dont want this pair-up thing goes on then we dont have to study together, why bother to make plans?”

“Poor your soul, if you dont wanna teach me then pull your grades down. It isn’t my fault you’re smart right?”

“What the stupidity you are talking about? You can just solve that goddamn kinematic equations alone!”

“hey shush.” said jae while put his hands on the other’s lips.

“Keep your voice down or huang’s gonna kick our ass out for sure. The thing is, your suggestion is right. But imagine our situation as a research. There is another variable that effect this result, rather than us.” jae says.

“what kind of?” brian asks back while move the blonde’s soft fingers out of his face as far as he can.

“My dad.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More brainy Jae and Brian,  
> I dont know what is sexier.

Park Jae Hyung is walking down the hallway, making his way to the foodcourt. Blabbering about brian _this_ and brian _that_ to Jinyoung who is listening carefully, nod several times to his tall-funky roomates (he thinks so). Then those two buy 3 kimchi burger, Jae pays for that. Because, when it comes to jinyoung nothing comes for free. Not everyone has the abilty to understand Jinyoung’s mathematics about his “limited life time” and “if you are a connoisseur of doing unnecessary-loud-wasting-time things then get the 5 feet away from me”. Jae really appreciate him tough.

“Jae, didn’t you getting too obsessed with Brian? The pair up thing isn’t really that matters, it could be anyone than him and you would still getting upset because your too-highly admiration of your brain.” jinyoung says while munch on his burger.

“Really dude? After 4 pharagraphs of my arguments and you still say that i just getting obsessed with that damn cold silver head?”

“Oh c’mon, i mean you’re like has zero abilty to focus and make transition to another topic in like mili of seconds, if it possible. Brian happens and here you are, trap me with a damn burger to hear your long thesis about him. ”

“Am i that bad?” the blonde burst in laughter.

“Yes you are.”

“Jinyoung~a this is why i love youuu” jae said, while showing his undoubtly cute face and hug jinyoung who may or may not like that kind of things.

Jinyoung just re-memorize “How to handle Park Jae Hyung 101” in his head :

            Level 1 - Give no response

            Level 2 – Use a sarcasm (you must know as well, this is a boomerang)

            Level 3 – (still annoying?) smack him

            Level 4 – Leave this peculiar creature/get your exit way ASAP

So jinyoung just say, “Dont touch me again unless you wanna get rid of both of your hands, see ya” and then he leave his roomate, walking to his next class.

The bonus tips : Level 5 – Takes his life away

 

 

Jae is making his way to the hall, actually to his next art class. He did really love paintings, canvas, even the smell of oil paint makes him relieved for no specific reason. The clock in his phone show the time; quart to ten, and he decided to enter the class which is really early. The class start at 10.30 am, but jae doesn’t mind. The art room feels comfortable for him, feels like home.

And here he is, greeting at mrs.yoon politely. Pick whether the chair near the wide windows.

“Good morning, park jae hyung. Looks like you always be the first attendant in my class.” She said so and smile brightly.

“Yes i am Mrs.yoon, am i your top star student so far?”

“Might be, as long as you stop blabbering around when i talk in front of the class.”

“Im really sorry to hear that miss, i just cant keeping up with my hunger about knowledge.” Jae really cant hold his smirk. He did know the patience Mrs.yoon has when it comes to his annoying question, actually it is illuminating question. Could break the ice from your mind, he thinks so.

“Dear, i want to tell you. I’ve been teaching for 13 years. Some people have intention behind their curiousity, sometimes to test my own capability. And i can give it to them, like retell what is in the textbook. Its all about history, fact, or famous people’s opinions. But sometimes i cant, why? The others really ask the question comes from their deepest mind, it is what i feel. Its like they show me the lock and ask for the key. I didn’t want to give the wrong ones, because i didn’t know which lock is being released. So here what i really want to tell you, park jae hyung. You are the ones whom know your own lock, search for the key. I think sometimes you can build it with your own experience, no need to look everywhere.”

Jae feels like he is being slapped in the face, with both soft hands. He did really like Mrs.yoon, the way she talk and smile at the same time (even if its a lecture) she does very well. Jae even dont bother to think whether Mrs.yoon know this is literally the reason why he loves to asking good, sometimes annoying? question to her. Feels like being repaired.

“Woah wait Mrs.yoon i really cant understand your intellectuality, if you really want to me to shut my throat up i will.” Jae said so while express his fake tired face. “Also its a new to know you’re so good at philosophy. Looks like someone got a double degree?”

“Its barely 10am and you already make me tired, i really appreciate if you getting ready for class.” There she is smile again. Now jae knows why. Beside of the canvas, he really like his teacher, that aura feels exactly feels like his mother.

 _This day could be better,_ he thinks so.

In a short period later, the class being crowded. One person catches the tall guy’s eyes, Kang Brian. His fox eyes gazing around the class for a seat. Wait for nothing, jae gives clearly signal pointing at the silver head to sit beside him. Unexpectedly, brian takes the offer and calmly set himself beside jae’s.

“Next time you should come to the class early, so you can eat with no hurry.” Jae speaks out while handing the kimchi burger he bought earlier.

“What is this for?” brian takes the offer again, but this time reply with questions.

“Earlier Mrs.yoon told me about some lock-key theory, only the person who ask know their own lock, so he is the most suitable one to find the key. It goes like : you ask you answer.”

“To be honest, hear that theory from you sounds really lame. Then if i have to answer my own questions what is the function of mouth?” brian said so, also taste his favorite burger.

“Absolutely, to french kissed someone. Dont you the one who has the hot boy title? Then you tell me” jae said so while burst into laughter.

Even if brian knows this boy is a freak, he does laugh. Literally laugh his every anxiouness comes from the morning off. Jae back to being a freak, everything is fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan talent, stan day6.


End file.
